Someone you like, Ikuto
by yukikittycatofwisdom
Summary: everyone starts asking ikuto who he likes. better summary inside amuto with some miru nya humor/romance/poetry
1. Age is only a number

**Summary: "Ne Ikuto! Do you like Amu nya?" Yoru was pestering me again. How did I get stuck with such an annoying Chara? "Go away Yoru." I flicked him away. "Why did you do that Ikuto nya?! I just wanted to know if you liked Amu nya!" He flew off. Why does he always ask me the same thing? Do I like Amu? She's just a kid. But why can't I stop thinking about her?**

**Amuto duh with Miru! Everyone starts asking Ikuto who he likes nya!**

Yuuki: Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii nya!

Ikuto: is this amuto?

Yuuki: do you even have to ask?

Amu: apparently he does…

Yuuki: I'm going to try something new nya! if this annoys you I'm sorry but I'm experimenting right now…

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Shugo Chara!

CLAIMER: I claim the little poem type thing at the beginning and end nya!

Ikuto: let's see how long it takes her to write this!

Yuuki: oh so now I'm timed nya!?

Ikuto: yep! Today is…

**(12/05/08)**

Yoru: on with the story nya!

_Age is a number._

_Numbers matter in math and jobs._

_Age is only a number._

_Do numbers matter in love?_

Chapter 1: Age is only a number

Ikuto's POV

I was walking through town. Doing nothing. Again. Yoru was somewhere. Not that I care.

"Amu-chan I think home's that way." I looked towards where the voice of Amu's blue chara came. Amu… My favorite strawberry to tease. She ran into the alleyway and I decided to follow. It's not like I have anything to do anyways.

There's someone at the end of this alley. I made sure to keep to the shadows, I don't want anyone to know I'm here.

Amu's POV

I was walking home and got lost. Again. Suu and Ran had stayed home with Dia and Ami. Miki had come along with me. I walked into the alley. Then I saw a man lying on the floor and smelled and overpowering smell of alcohol. I tried to walk past without being noticed but I am probably the most clumsy person in the world and tripped over…well pretty much tripped over nothing.

"Well what have we here? Hiccup. A pretty young lady? Hiccup." The man grabbed my ankle and pulled me over to him. I tried to push him off but he held me wrists above my head. I screamed.

"Now, now! Hiccup. The young one has such a lovely voice! Come, come! Don't worry! This will be loads of fun! Hiccup, hiccup." I shut my eyes and tried not to think too much. I'm scared. I heard a grunt as the man was kicked off of me. I opened my eyes and saw Ikuto. his face is so close to mine!

"Are you okay, Amu?" I nodded dumbly.

"Hey, young man! Hiccup. That was my fun! Don't go 'round stealing my fun! Hiccup."

"Stay away from Amu." Ikuto glared at the man and he fled out of the alley. When the man was well away Ikuto let go of me,

"You sure you're okay, Amu?" I nodded again.

"You can talk, cant ya?"

"Y-yes! Thank you for saving me! Arigatou!" He started to walk away.

"Ikuto…can you help me find my way home?"

"Follow me." I ran over to him and walked beside him. Ikuto always saves me…doesn't he have someone else to be with all the time…?

"Ikuto, do you have someone?"

"Huh?"

"Someone you like, Ikuto."

"Oh…not really."

"Oh…"

"You disappointed?"

"N-no!"

"You were hoping I would say yes then you would ask who and then I'd say you and we'd kiss and happily ever after blah blah blah?"

"O-of course not!"

"Yes you were. It's written all over your face with your blush." Darn that blush! It's not fair!

-Later-

Ikuto's POV

I had just dropped off Amu and was lying on my bed. Why can't I stop thinking about her question? Do I like someone? Nah…all the girls I know are like Utau. I shudder at the thought of dating Utau. But…Amu doesn't act like that…and I'm always around her…do I like Amu? I couldn't. She's only turned 13 this year and I'm going to be…what…17? I think it's 17…I haven't kept track. It must be. I have one year left of high school. That reminds me. My birthday is in three days. Not that it really matters. I don't celebrate anything. don't have anybody to celebrate with not that I'd want to. But if I could be with Amu…wait a minute! Again with Amu!? That kid has infected my brain! But 4 whole years apart. Does it really matter?

TBC…

_Age is only a number._

_It matters in math and jobs._

_Age is only a number._

_It only matters in anything else if you want it to._

Yuuki: yay nya! and don't worry I'm still writing chapter 6 of 'singing Ichigo's and'…I am tired of writing the whole name! you know what story it is nya! why did I make the title so long nya…

Ikuto: you suck at poems

Yuuki: I think the others are better nya!

Amu: anyways here's the first chapter

Yoru: now the choice is up to you nya!

Yuuki: should I write…

1. Shugo Neko!

2. Neko san is back!

3. Someone you like, Ikuto

4. Or stick with only one story right now, 'Singing Ichigo's and Seductive Neko's'

Yoru: not many people have actually voted and so far This story and just sticking with one at a time is in a tie for winning and Shugo Neko! Is right after them and losing is Neko san is back nya!

Yuuki: so vote or you might not see the rest of the story for a while till I finish the winner nya!

Ikuto: today is **(12/09/08) **took ya long enough

Everyone: Arigatou!


	2. I'm a Stray cat

Yuuki: okay I just decided to upload this story for two reasons nya! One because I'm ultra bored! Two because this story is winning right now nya

Ikuto: plus she's trying to get out of math homework

Yuuki: just cause I have a D doesn't mean I don't do my homework for math nya!

Amu: tell the world…

Yuuki: I will nya! –shouts to the world- I have a D in math! Nya!

Yoru: on with the story nya!

'_Remembering or the other end of the phone.'_

_Everyone needs a home_

_Do strays need a home?_

_Everyone needs love_

_Do strays need love?_

Chapter 2: I'm a stray cat

Ikuto's POV

I was lying on the hill minding my own business when an annoying chara flew in front of my face.

"Ne Ikuto! Do you like Amu nya?" Yoru was pestering me again. How did I get stuck with such an annoying Chara?

"Go away Yoru." I flicked him away.

"Why did you do that Ikuto nya?! I just wanted to know if you liked Amu nya!" He flew off. Why does he always ask me the same thing? Do I like Amu? She's just a kid. But why can't I stop thinking about her? Ever since yesterday…

'_Don't you have someone you like, Ikuto?'_

Amu's voice keeps on ringing in my head and I'm going to get a head ach if it doesn't stop…

'_Don't you have someone you like, Ikuto?'_

I shook my head and walked to the park. I'm in the mood for ice cream.

-Park-

When I got to the park Amu and her charas were talking with Yoru. I went over to them and sneaked behind my little strawberry. And yes, I said MY strawberry.

"Boo."

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! I-Ikuto! Don't scare me like that!"

"You're so easy to scare!" My phone started to ring. I picked it up,

"Hello?"

"_Where are you?! The meeting with your father is in five minutes! Come here now! I will not sacrifice my job for your fun! You know what will happen if you don't come!"_

"No, I don't know what will happen. Why should I care if I get fired? That'd be the best day ever."

"_What about your little pink-haired girlfriend? Or any other poor girl you like?"_

"Fine, fine. I'm coming." I hung up the phone before the new director could say anything else. How did he get my number anyways?

"Yoru, let's go."

"Bye Miki nya!" He waved to the blue chara. She blushed and we left. A lot like Amu…

-Later-

I was lying in bed as I always do.

'_What about your little pink-haired girlfriend? Or any other poor girl you like?'_

'_He's a stray cat. The only place to shelter is here. Don't worry; I'll make sure that he won't escape. Not even if he does find that he rather be somewhere else.'_

'_Don't you have someone you like, Ikuto?'_

'_Ne, Ikuto nya! Do you like Amu nya?'_

Why does everyone think I like someone? And Amu of all people! I don't like her, do I? It's just like the new director said… I'm a stray… I don't need anyone anyways! But… Why can't I stop thinking about her?

TBC…

_Everyone needs a home_

_Do strays need a home?_

_Everyone needs love_

_Even strays can find Love!_

Yuuki: I know it's ultra short nya! But I am having writer's block again nya!

Ikuto: I only saw Amu once! That's not fair!

Amu: I only said one thing! That's not fair either!

Yuuki: don't blame the writer blame the writer's block nya!

Everyone: Arigatou!


	3. I don't need anyone right?

Yuuki: yay this story won nya!

Amu: so now she'll put up this chapter then next time it's Singing Ichigo's and Seductive Neko's and then back and forth like she did before

Yoru: on with the story nya!

_I don't need that._

_People often say._

_I don't need them._

_I don't need anyone._

_Right?_

Chapter 3: I don't need anyone…right?

Ikuto's POV

I was walking through town. Alone. Again. Big surprise. Not.

"I'm lost!" I looked up to find my strawberry. Again. She's lost. Again. Big surprise. Not. She headed in a random direction and out of habit I followed her. No I am not a stalker. Just because I follow her without her knowing a lot doesn't mean I'm a stalker. Yoru wasn't here. Probably playing with some cats. Again. Big surprise. Not really. Amu didn't have her charas with her either. Again. That wasn't a surprise either.

"Boo."

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH AH Ah ah ah…ah…Ikuto! Why'd ya scare me like that!?"

"Cause it's easy and your reaction is always amusing. Do you want me to stop?"

"Yes!"

"Too bad. I can't."

"You are soooooooooooooo mean!" The little strawberry huffed and then began to stomp away. I walked beside her. I have nothing to do anyways.

"Ikuto, don't you have some girl you like to bother!?"

"Yes."

"Then go!"

"Go where?"

"To that girl and bother her!"

"I am bothering her."

"No, you're bothering me!"

"Right."

"R-really…?" I looked at the blush on her face and couldn't help but smirk and laugh. She is just too easy to tease!

"Meanie!"

"Why? Am I mean cause I don't like you that way, _Amu_?"

"Th-that's not what I-I mean!"

"Your face says otherwise."

Amu's POV

-Later-

I had just gotten back from the meeting with Ikuto. He can be so mean! I had run off. When I opened the door I tried to stifle my scream but failed miserably. Ikuto was lying on my bed with a little booklet in his hand. And not just any little booklet! My diary!

"IKUTO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Give me my diary!" He looked up,

"But I wanna read it!"

"No! Give it or I'll throw this chair at you!" I picked up the chair.

"But you wouldn't want to hurt my sexy face! You said so!" Ikuto waved my diary a little. I couldn't help but blush. Please don't let him have read the next page! Please god! If you love me don't let him have read the next page!

"Give it, Ikuto!"

"So you were really thinking of wishing that I would screw you when you got the embryo?"

"No, I said that you would be screwed with your wish!"

"That's not how you put it in here." He waved the booklet a little more.

"Give it!" I jumped onto the bed and tried to take the book away but obviously he's stronger than me and I ended up lying on top of him.

"Tsk Tsk, Amu."

"Please! Give it back to me!" I don't want him to read everything!

"Nah."

"Go bother someone else! Some girl from school that you like or a friend!" He stopped waving it away from a second and I was able to get back my book.

-Later-

Ikuto's POV

'_Go bother some girl from school you like…'_

Why can't I get her out of my head… It's always like this. I don't need some girl. I don't need anyone.

'_Don't you have someone you like, Ikuto?'_

'_Ikuto, don't you have some girl you like to bother!?'_

'…_Or any other poor girl you like…'_

'_Ne, Ikuto nya! Do you like Amu nya?'_

'_Why'd ya do that nya!? I just wanted to know if you like Amu!'_

'…_your pink-haired girlfriend…'_

Why is everyone asking me this…I'm getting a headache!

TBC…

_I don't need that._

_That's what they say._

_I don't need you._

_That's what you said._

_But in reality,_

_All you really need is her._

Yuuki: it's short but not as short as last time nya

Yoru: that's cause you're to last to make it longer nya!

Yuuki: nu uh nya! I'm just annoyed at HIM again!

Amu: who's him?

Ikuto: me?

Yuuki: no it's not you guys it's HIM nya!

Everyone else: -sweat dropped- that narrows it down…not!

Everyone: Arigatou!


	4. I love her

Yuuki: I am so bored

Amu: that's the only reason you're writing….

Yoru: the notebook got lonely nya

Yuuki: on with the story!

_Sometimes answers are right there_

_By thinking too much about it_

_You miss the answer._

_The answer is simple._

_You love her._

Chapter 4: I love her

Ikuto's POV

'Someone you like, Ikuto.' My strawberry's voice was still in my head. But, sadly, it was not alone.

'Do you like Amu nya?' No, it's Yoru right there too. It's not like any of the school girls interest me. Where is Yoru anyways?

'Why'd ya do that Ikuto?! I just wanted to know if you like Amu nya!' Do I like Amu? This is about the millionth time I've asked that in the last five seconds. I sighed and turned the corner. There's one way to find out.

Amu's POV

I stared at the balcony. Ikuto's here. Again. Why am I surprised? Coming in the middle of the night is what he does. Our eyes locked. Honey with sapphire. Morning with night. Sun with moon. You get the point.

Ikuto's POV

She returned my confused gaze. Why is it so hard to forget her? It's gotta be something wrong with me. So complicated…

_No, it's not._

That was the little voice in my head. Do any of you have one? Well, I do. And it can be pretty annoying. But I'm starting to think it's Yoru.

'Your pink-haired girlfriend.' Oh great. The voice has friends over! And as an added bonus! It's the stupid new director! Do they really think I like Amu? Do I think I do? What is Amu to me?

'Someone you like, Ikuto.'

Someone I like…

'Do you like Amu nya?'

Do I like Amu…?

"Ikuto?"

"Wha'?"

"Uh…were you talking to yourself? You were like making hand gestures and faces and…uh…never mind. It's your birthday, right?"

"Yeah. So?"

"I-I made you a p-present…" She held out a box,

"S-sorry if you don't like it!" After a while I took the box and opened it.

Amu's POV

Ikuto opened the box and pulled out a little container. As he opened it a small smile played onto his lips.

"Do you like it?" Please say yes! He chuckled,

"Cute." I had gotten a bunch of chocolate and made the shape of a cat. With some white chocolate as the nose, whiskers, and the white part of the eyes. Dark chocolate made the pupil and mouth. The actual cat head was made of milk chocolate. (A.n.- My friend had actually made that for me like on valentine's day. He was like a chocolate cat for my little kitty cat and then we started laughing and in some part of that, the little chocolate cat got eaten!)

It had taken forever to make that. My charas had offered to help but I wanted to make this myself. So this was the result…

"Earth to Amu. You okay?" Ikuto waved his hand in front of my face.

"S-sorry! I spaced out!"

"I figured that out."

"W-well do you like it?"

"I like it very much, Amu." Whoo-hoo!

-later-

Ikuto's POV

I love her.

_Took you long enough nya._

Get out of my head Yoru.

_No way! You figured it out?! Nya!_

TBC…

_The answer is right in front of you._

_Did you figure it out?_

_It's simple._

_You love her._

Yuuki: yay! I know it's a bit short but hey at least he figured it out!

Amu: whoa I made a chocolate cat!

Yuuki: I'm gonna try and draw one! –draw draw draw-

Amu: uh…okay!

Yuuki: okay I'll try again!

Everyone: Arigatou! Please review!


	5. A simple line

Yuuki: I forgot about this story…

Ikuto: you're evil

Amu: very

Yuuki: Gomen gomen!

_A simple line._

_That's all it takes_

_To tell that special person_

_You love them._

Chapter 5: A simple line

"Ikuto nya!" Yoru yelled in the sleeping Ikuto's ear. He bolted up into a sitting position,

"Wha'?!" Ikuto rubbed his ear,

"Could you be anymore louder?"

"Yep nya!" He groaned and fell back onto the bed,

"Leave me alone."

"Fine. If you don't want to see her nya. I'll just go tell Amu you're not here-"

"Amu's here?" Yoru nodded,

"And she's c-" Amu walked into Ikuto's room,

"Anybody ho-…holy…" Her face could make a strawberry jealous. She stared at Ikuto. He was sitting in bed with only a long white shirt on.

"Wow…Ikuto's hot…" Poor Amu was thinking out loud. What made her blush more is when she saw Ikuto's face grow a bit red.

"Uh…" Everyone went into an awkward silence.

"Amu-chan, what's wrong-…oh my desu." Suu flew back out the room as Miki and Ran floated in. Ran giggled,

"Go, go Amu-chan! Go, Amu-chan!"

"Why are you cheering for her?"

"She's going to try and jump Ikuto!" The two of them blushed more. (A.n.- is that even possible?) Amu slapped herself mentally as that was exactly what she was thinking about.

"I-I'll wait d-d-down-s-stairs!" She ran slash tripped down the stairs with the charas next to her. Ikuto came out of his daze and got dressed. Then went downstairs where he found Amu and the charas sitting, or in the charas' case, floating, on the couch.

"Hey, Amu."

"Hi…"

"So…you're here so early because…?"

"It's not early. It's almost two in the afternoon!"

"Your point?"

"Uh…nevermind. I was just here cause I wondered if you liked the chocolate…"

"Oh uh yeah. I liked it." Yoru whispered in his ear. And as we all know, he's not good at whispering,

"But you didn't even eat it, Ikuto nya!"

"Yoru!"

"Oh…you didn't eat it…" Amu looked down, sadly. Ikuto sent Yoru a glare.

"I was going to eat it later. But, why don't we eat it now?" She perked up,

"M'kay!" Ikuto went into the 'kitchen' then came back with the chocolate cat.

Ikuto's POV

I watched as Amu cut little pieces from the chocolate for everyone. Today is going to be interesting…

"Amu…" She looked up,

"You say something?"

"Eh? No, nothing." She looked suspiciously at me then continued with the cutting.

_Why don't you just tell her how you feel?_

Yoru, I know it's you. Quit the act.

_Whoever said I was Yoru?_

Very funny. Stop that, Yoru!

_Fine nya! You're no fun!_

"…so do you?" I caught the last part of Amu's question.

"Do I what?"

"You look like you have something to say. Do you?"

"He does nya!" Yoru pushed Amu's charas out the room.

"Let's give them some privacy nya!" Yoru, you idiot!

_You'll thank me later nya!_

"No I won't!"

"You won't what?" Amu cocked her head to the side. Darn, she's too cute.

"Nothing…"

"So what were you going to say?"

"Uh…" C'mon think of something!

_It's a simple sentence nya! Don't make me chara change you!_

Shut up, Yoru. Amu poked my arm,

"You okay?"

"Yeah…um…Amu, I uh…" Just say it….it's two words! Okay three…or is it four…?

_Does it matter? Nya?_

Yes, it does!

_That's it nya! Character change!_

Yoru, st-

"Amu, I love you!!!" Against my will, I hugged Amu tightly. Yoru is dead. So beyond dead. The character change ended and I sat up,

"U-uh…sor-" I was cut off when she pulled me back into the hug.

"I love you, too, Ikuto."

TBC…

_A simple line._

_That's all it took._

_And then you found out,_

_She loved you too!_

Yuuki: whoo! Yoru saves the day!

Yoru: yeah! Go me! Nya!

Yuuki: please review! I promise to update faster!

Yoru: where'd Ikuto and Amu go nya?

Yuuki: to celebrate. You get what I mean by that dontcha, Yoru nya =^^=

Yoru: =0.0= nya

Everyone: Arigatou! Please review!


	6. What do i do now?

Yuuki: woooooooo another update!

Yoru: you already forgot about this story till your sister reminded you nya

Yuuki: w-well I was just uh…testing her to see if uh…she remembered!

Yoru: liar nya

Yuuki: o-on with the story nya!

_What do you do now?_

_You've got the love of your life._

_What do you do now?_

Chapter 6: What do I do now?

Ikuto's POV

"Amu, I love you!!!" Against my will, I hugged Amu tightly. Yoru is dead. So beyond dead. The character change ended and I sat up,

"U-uh…sor-" I was cut off when she pulled me back into the hug,

"I love you, too, Ikuto" The charas floated back in and started hugging us and saying,

"Amu-chan and Ikuto-kun sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Yoru, make them go away.

_I'm dead remember nya! No, wait! I'm beyond dead! Hmph!_

Amu started stroking my head.

"Purrrr~" God, is that me? She laughed.

"You really are a cat, aren't you?"

"Amu…can't…breath…!" Amu let go,

"Sorry!"

_Ikuto nya! Do I get a prize?!_

No. why would you?

_Fine._

"Suu, bring in _it_ nya!" It? The green chara floated in with a big basket. The other charas helped her bring it in and then they dumped whatever was inside over me and Amu. Amu picked up some of the stuff,

"Cat..nip?" Oh-oh… Yoru, you die. Prepare your funeral.

Amu's POV

Why would they dump cat nip on us? A cat tail and cat ears popped up on Ikuto,

"Nya~" He started to eat the cat nip that was all over us, the couch and the floor. I saw the charas start to film this.

"Guys, put down the camera!"

-Later-

"Thanks, Amu…" I was deleting the video that the charas had filmed. Then I stopped. I can't do this. It's too cute!

"Ikuto, can I keep it? Please! You're just so cute in this!" I thought I saw a faint blush on his face but I wasn't sure.

Ikuto's POV

-After Amu leaves-

I closed the door after Amu disappeared down the driveway. Yoru stiffened,

"Oh-oh nya…"

"Yoru." He looked up at me with wide eyes.

"N-nya?" I pated his head,

"Thanks." He looked at me in surprise,

"Wha'? Nya?"

Yoru's POV

"I said thanks." I'm not dead nya? No, I must be dreaming. Did Ikuto just say _thanks_? He _never_ thanks me! Nya! I listened in on his thoughts.

…_What do I do now? Thanks to Yoru, I told Amu how I felt but…now what do I do?_

Hm…I will have to discuss this matter with Miki nya…Yay! The way I said it made me sound really smart! I am smart though! Nya! Ikuto looked out the window,

"Live."

TBC…

_What do you do now?_

_You've got the girl of your dreams._

_What do you do now?_

_Live._

Yuuki: whoo! Sorry it's short! Um…I kinda skipped some chapters I wrote and now um like the story is going to be shorter than I first planned sorry! So like two or three more chapters nya!

Everyone: Arigatou!


	7. Happy Ending

Yuuki: I'm trying to make this story as long as I can but I'm running out of ideas nya!

Yoru: lazy butt nya!

Yuuki: hmph! Well sorry if I don't want to spend the whole day writing nya!

Yoru: oh but you have time to walk around nya!

Yuuki: ^-^# on with the story nya!

_It's your happy ending_

_And you're afraid._

_It's your happy ending_

_But you don't want it to end._

Chapter 7: Happy Ending

Ikuto and Yoru were on their way to Amu's place.

"Ikuto nya?"

"Hm?"

"Does this mean it's going to be a happy ending nya?"

"Have you been watching those fairytales again?"

"Nya!? How did you know about that?!"

"You can hear my thoughts and secrets, I can hear yours, Yoru. You're my Shugo Chara, I can hear everything." The kitty chara stared at him in horror. He squeaked,

"E-everything nya?!" His owner smirked,

"Don't worry, your Elmo obsession will be kept a secret from Amu's charas." He walked past the horror stricken Yoru.

Ikuto's POV

I jumped onto Amu's balcony. Does it really have to end? I caught the last part of Amu's question, "-alright?"

"Ne?" She rolled her honey eyes,

"I said, are you alright?"

"Oh. Yeah, I'm fine." She raised one eyebrow, "_Sure_." Yoru floated over to where the other charas were, flashing a look at me.

_Remember! You promised nya!_

Yeah, yeah. Amu lead me inside,

"What do you want to do today?"

"I don't know…" She smiled and grabbed my hands, "Let's go to that amusement park!"

-Amusement park-

Amu's POV

"Ah~" I sat back on the bench after riding almost all the rides. I poked Ikuto, "You haven't gone on any of the rides!"

"I like watching you." I puffed out my cheeks as that annoying blush crept onto my face. He smirked,

"Does Amu not like me watching her?"

"N-no, I didn't mean-"

"So you like me watching you?"

"N-no! You pervert!" He laughed and I crossed my arms and pouted, "You pervert!" Arms snaked around my waist and his husky voice whispered in my ear,

"Maybe. But I'm _your_ pervert." I sighed in contempt and leaned back against his shoulder. If I had my way, I would never move from this spot. Watching as the stars started to glitter in the sky. The cool breeze and Ikuto's warm embrace. I closed my eyes.

"Happy ending…" He stiffened and I continued, "No…It's a new beginning." He relaxed and chuckled. I turned around to look at him,

"What?"

"I think Yoru's obsession is spreading." The charas floated over at the moment.

"Ikuto!" Yoru shrieked, "You promised not to tell!"

TBC…

_It's your happy ending_

_That's what they all say._

_It's not your happy ending._

_It's your new beginning._

Yuuki: I think I have one more chapter nya! but if you have any ideas I'll see if I can add them in before the end!

Yoru: how could you?! you promised not to tell either!

Yuuki: I crossed my fingers nya! ha!

Everyone: Arigatou! Please review!


	8. Sister's Visit

Yuuki: you wanted more so here ya go =3

Amu: She doesn't own Shugo Chara!

Yuuki: on with the story nya! (and yes...the poetry is a Haiku)

_Now get ready for_

_The part that no fairytale_

_Dares to ever tell..._

Chapter 8: Sister's Visit

"Ikuto, Ikuto, Ikuto nya!" Yoru pawed at Ikuto's cheek, yelling out one of his "Ikuto, Ikuto, Ikuto" rants. "Go away, Yoru." Ikuto mumbled, rolling over on the bed.

"But, Ikuto nya! Utau-"

"IKUTO TSUKIYOMI! GET YOUR BUTT DOWN HERE!" There was pounding on the door and Ikuto groaned, sitting up, "Whaaaat?"

"Don't whaaaat me!" She barged in, stomping right up to him. He groaned again, falling back and pulling the cover's above his head, "Go awaaaay." She pulled the blanket away and threw it on the floor as Ikuto silently thanked that he had fallen asleep in jeans and a black shirt. Utau stood towering over him, hands on her hips, "You, brother, are no gentleman. A girl wakes up early and comes over just for _you_, and you won't even get up!"

"Thank you, girl, now go awaaaay." He whined, very out of character but it was too early to care. Utau shook her head, turning back to the doorway, "Fine, I guess he doesn't want to see us, Amu." Ikuto sat up, "Amu?"

Said strawberry-head was dragged forward by the charas' tugs on her sleeves, keeping her hands over her eyes, "I-Ikuto, you wear clothes to s-sleep, right?" He couldn't help the chuckle that escaped his lips before getting up to remove the girl's hands from her face, instead placing his lips over hers in a short kiss before shooing the charas away.

"So," Utau muttered, crossing her arms and tapping her foot, "You get up in a second for Amu, even giving her a _kiss_, but won't even give me the satisfaction of removing your head from your pillow?" He turned around, blinking, "Well……. pretty much."

Amu blushed, "U-uh…"

"Nevermind. Let's go!" Utau marched out the door purposely, surprisingly not throwing the fit Ikuto had expected. The other two followed reluctantly after, "Go where?"

"You'll see." She called back.

When they finally reached their destination, Ikuto sweat dropped, "A Ramen Shop…?"

"Yup." She sat at the booth. The man looked over his shoulder, "The usual?"

"Yes." She nodded. He blinked at the other two, "And you?" Amu smiled nervously and Ikuto shrugged, "We'll have whatever she's having."

"Three bowls were set in front of them. Amu stared as the other two started eating calmly but quickly then at the huge amount of food in front of her.

"How can you eat all this?" She breathed as Utau finished her bowl, Ikuto not far behind, and asked for more. The blonde gave her a puzzled look, "What do you mean?"

"It helps if you put the food in your mouth." Ikuto shoved a forkful of Ramen into the girl's mouth. She chewed, swallowed, then gaped, "Wait…that was_ your _fork!"

"So?" He continued eating with the same utensil. Amu looked back at her food and silently ate half of it in the same time the siblings ate seven servings.

_Where does it all _go_?! _She thought, baffled by their seemingly endless appetite.

As soon as Amu had eaten all she could, she stood and excused herself, waiting outside the shop.

She sat on a nearby bench and waited, resting her head on her hands and her elbows on her lap, closing her eyes. Someone sat down next to her, arm draped over her shoulder, "Yo."

"You full?" The girl murmured. Ikuto chuckled, "I've had enough. Utau said she'd be out soon." Amu rested her head against his shoulder, not bothering to open her eyes, "Mm…I'm tired..."

"But it's still early."

"Wake me up then…"

Ikuto leaned down, lips pressing against her own.

And the make-out session lasted for about…five minutes…

A cough sounded behind them, "Ahem." They broke apart slightly, seeing Utau standing behind them, "Are you done yet? You've attracted a crowd."

Amu blushed, staring at the people standing around them, giggling and whispering behind their hands.

"It's okay, I'll get rid of them." Ikuto assured, standing up, "Amu Hinamori has ramen breath!" Amu's face flushed further as she yelled a million emotions in one single five letter name, "IKUTO!!!"

THE END

_Meet the family._

_Happily ever after..._

_With the new in laws..._

Yuuki: sorry that the poems are even worse than usual...and sorry that it's so short, but I've gone completely dry on ideas lately since I'm taking a break from writing _Kyuuketsuki Ichigo _with Niki…so I haven't really practiced…

Niki: I know! And it's all my fault~ Isn't it awesome?! XD

Ikuto: meh

Amu: meh

Yoru: meh nya

Miki: meh

Tadase: m-

Everyone but Tadase: SHUT UP!

Tadase: *sulks in corner*

Niki: aw~ *huggles Tadase*

Yuuki: also, this is the last chapter so bu-bye~ this is not proofread...

Everyone: ARGATOU!


End file.
